European Spring
by Ritard.S.Quint
Summary: Maka jadilah dirimu, bunga sakura dalam dunia Eropa. Wanita paling tegar dan pemberani, yang menanti (mantan) pelayannya kembali dari perang, untuk didekap di kemudian hari.


**European Spring**

_by Ritard. S. Quint_

_._

_._

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan materil apapun dari ini.

KakaSaku in (failed) T-rated Western/Romance fic. OOC alert!

.

.

.

Ruang duduknya tak begitu besar. Sederhana pula. Sengaja, meskipun sebagai hartawan ia mampu membangun yang tiga kali lebih megah. Hanya ada karpet menghampar di lantai, tirai tebal dan relief gipsum di ujung-ujung ruangan. Satu jendela utama menghadap halaman lebar nan hijau, tempat ia biasa menikmati _afternoon tea_-nya.

"Perang sudah dimulai, _Milady_."

_Miss_ Spring, satu-satunya yang tersisa dari keluarga itu, mengangkat kepalanya perlahan. Gurat kelelahan tampak jelas di wajahnya. Pandang mata zamrudnya mengarah jendela, jauh menembus cakrawala jingga.

"Ya."

_Miss_ Spring meraih cangkir teh dari meja di sampingnya, menyesapnya sedikit demi sedikit. Dahinya yang lebar mengerut kala menyadari sesuatu.

"Gula," ujarnya. "Kau tidak menaruh gula ke dalam tehku, Kakashi?"

Sang _butler_ menunduk sedikit sebagai permohonan maaf. "Persediaan kosong, _Milady_," Ia memberitahu. "Dan tak ada pabrik gula beroperasi hari-hari ini. Semuanya mengungsi."

_Miss_ Spring tertegun sejenak. Kemudian kembali menyesap tehnya. "Begitu."

Gadis itu memejamkan matanya, berusaha menikmati sensasi teh tanpa gula. Sebagian orang-orang yang sama makmurnya telah terbiasa dengan cairan kecoklatan itu tanpa gula, menganggapnya sebagai kenikmatan teh murni nan asli. Sedangkan dirinya tak begitu menyukai rasa pekat teh yang tertinggal di lidah, memilih menetralisirnya dengan sebongkah dua gula, atau beberapa tetes madu.

Langit kini menggelap sepenuhnya. Sang _butler_ menutupkan tirai jendela, mengabaikan tatapan protes sang nona.

_Miss_ Spring menghela napas. "Oke. Bawakan makan malam ke sini."

"Sebelum itu, _Milady_…." Kakashi menyela. "… Ada yang ingin saya sampaikan."

_Miss_ Spring menoleh, mengangkat alisnya sedikit. "Oh? Tak biasanya. Katakan."

Kakashi menghembuskan napas berat. "_Milady_, negara kekurangan prajurit di medan perang. Raja telah menitahkan setiap laki-laki untuk mengikuti pelatihan militer."

_Miss_ Spring tak langsung menjawab. "Dan kau akan pergi?"

"Benar."

"Kau meninggalkanku sendiri, Kakashi?"

"_Milady_, saya—"

"Tak usah mengelak," _Miss_ Spring berdiri dari sofanya yang empuk, memandang nyalang pelayannya. "Aku bisa melihatnya dari matamu. Kau benar-benar berniat pergi."

"_Milady_, seandainya tidak terjadi perang, saya akan tetap melayani Anda. Seperti janji saya delapan tahun lalu."

"_Hmph_," _Miss_ Spring mendengus—dengan cara yang menyebalkan. "Delapan tahun yang lalu, kapal layar yang kautumpangi dari negeri timur sana karam, membuatmu terapung-apung, hanyut, dan terdampar. Kau sendirian. Aku menyelamatkanmu dan menampungmu di sini. Kau tak perlu mengeluarkan biaya apapun untuk makan dan tempat tinggal. Balas budi yang kuharapkan hanyalah, tetap layani aku. Dan itu pun tak bisa kauusahakan?"

Sekali lagi, Kakashi hanya bisa membungkukkan badan. "Maafkan saya, _Milady_. Raja telah menitah, lelaki sehat yang tak mengikuti perang akan dianggap penghianat negara dan dipenjara sampai mati."

Untuk beberapa saat, tak ada suara. Hanya seretan halus ujung gaun _Miss_ Spring menyapu lantai, dan gema sepatunya mengelilingi ruangan itu. Gadis itu menghentikan langkah di depan sebuah lukisan besar, yang ujung-ujungnya berbekas hangus. Lima orang tersenyum di sana, dengan empat berwarna rambut tak lazim.

"Delapan tahun lalu," _Miss_ Spring berbalik, sengaja mengarahkan manik hijaunya lurus-lurus. "Beberapa minggu sebelum aku menemukanmu, rumah ini diserang. Keluargaku dibantai. Ayah, Ibu, dua kakak lelakiku." _Miss_ Spring menunjuk satu-satu sosok dalam lukisan. "Karena warna rambut kami. Ayahku, _rose pink_. Kakak pertama, merah bata. Kakak kedua, merah darah. Aku, merah jambu. Warna rambut kami ini asli, gen yang sangat langka. Hanya keluarga ayah yang memilikinya, diwariskan turun-temurun. Dan orang-orang menganggapnya kutukan, pembawa sial."

Kakashi diam mendengarkan. Tak ia duga majikannya memiliki sejarah hidup sekelam itu. _Miss_ Spring cenderung menutup diri soal urusan pribadi, dan ia pun tahu diri untuk tidak mencari tahu.

_Miss_ Spring melanjutkan, "Aku selamat karena aku sedang menginap di rumah seorang teman. Hah, sebenarnya dia yang memaksaku menginap di rumahnya. Pada saat itu, keluargaku adalah keluarga terhormat. Kami menguasai pelabuhan yang paling ramai. Karena itu semua orang sibuk mencari perhatian, sementara menyimpan dengki dalam hati. Mungkin itu juga alasan penyerangan Keluarga Spring." _Miss_ Spring tertawa, namun tawanya melengking pilu.

Kakashi tak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini. Ia bertanya, agak ragu. "Dan apa tujuan Anda menceritakan ini kepada saya?"

_Miss_ Spring mendekat, mempersempit jarak antara dirinya dengan sang _butler_. Sejurus kemudian, gadis berambut merah muda itu menghela napas. "Aku sendirian. Kau juga. Kita berdua sebatang kara. Seharusnya kita bisa saling menjaga, seperti saudara, kau tahu?"

"Tetapi hubungan kita adalah majikan dan pelayan, _Milady_," Kakashi mengingatkan.

Tepat setelah itu, _Miss_ Spring mengerang frustasi. Ia jambak rambutnya yang serupa mawar di halaman. "_Fine!_ Kalau begitu, aku memecatmu, oke? Sekarang, ini perang. Hartaku tak ada lagi, lenyap karena pajak sialan yang semakin mencekik. Kau juga sudah menjadi orang biasa, bukan pelayanku lagi. Kita berdua orang biasa sekarang. Tak bisakah kau tetap di sini?"

Kening Kakashi mengerut. Masih tak memahami. "_Milady_, saya tidak mengerti apa yang ingin Anda sampaikan. Kata-kata Anda berputar-putar."

"Aku tidak berputar-putar!" _Miss_ Spring membantah keras. "Kau yang tidak mengerti. Kakashi, jangan tinggalkan aku. Tetap di sampingku. Kita harus selalu bersama. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu!"

"_Milady_, Anda akan menemukan pelayan selain saya."

"Argh! Kau tidak mengerti, Bodoh!" Tersadar, _Miss_ Spring cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya. Takut-takut ia melirik Kakashi. Pelayan itu bergeming.

"Ya, _Milady_. Saya memang bodoh. Pendidikan saya tidak setinggi Anda."

"Tidak—bukan itu maksudku. Maafkan aku. Aku … sungguh menyesal…."_Miss_ Spring terduduk lemas, memegangi kepalanya. Sigap Kakashi menangkap majikannya, membawa gadis itu kembali ke sofa.

"Itu hanya ungkapan kesal. Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud mengataimu. Kuharap kau bisa mengerti, Kakashi…." _Miss_ Spring terus meracau. Kakashi meraih cangkir teh yang kini sudah mendingin, meminumkannya pada _Miss_ Spring.

"Minum dulu, _Milady_."

Dengan tangan gemetar, _Miss_ Spring meneguk teh yang diberikan pelayannya. Sang _butler_ menunggui dengan setia, hingga gadis itu kelihatan lebih tenang.

"Merasa lebih baik, _Milady_?"

"Ya," Suara _Miss_ Spring terdengar parau. "Terima kasih."

"Saya akan membawakan Anda makan malam." Kakashi berbalik, namun dicegah oleh _Miss_ Spring.

"Tidak, tetap di sini. Kita belum selesai," ucap gadis itu. "Masih banyak yang harus diluruskan."

Sang _butler_ mengurungkan niatnya, kembali berdiri tegak. Pose standar seorang pelayan.

_Miss_ Spring mengibaskan tangannya. "Carilah kursi," katanya. "Aku tak tega membiarkanmu berdiri terus-menerus."

Kakashi memindai ruangan. Ia tarik kursi hitam mendekat ke _Miss_ Spring dan duduk di sana.

"Dengar," _Miss_ Spring kembali memulai. "Aku tak punya apa-apa lagi sekarang. Pelabuhanku sudah disita menjadi pelabuhan angkatan laut. Raja terus menaikkan pajak untuk membiayai perang, karenanya hartaku nyaris nol. Rekan kerja, rekan bisnis, semuanya melarikan diri. Aku tak punya siapa-siapa lagi sekarang. Hanya kau yang kupunya. Kumohon, jangan pergi. Bagaimana aku bisa bertahan hidup tanpamu?"

Kakashi tercenung. "Anda adalah gadis paling kuat dan paling berani yang pernah saya kenal, _Milady_. Anda akan mampu melewati semua ini. Untuk sementara, pergilah mengungsi. Secepatnya, sebelum perang semakin panas. Ke utara, _Milady_, di mana banyak wanita dan anak-anak menuju."

"Aduh," _Miss_ Spring memijat pelipisnya pelan. "Kalimat terakhir. Apa kau tak bisa mengartikannya dalam konteks romansa?"

Kakashi berusaha mengingat-ingat kalimat terakhir _Miss_ Spring. Sejurus ia berhasil mengingatnya, gesturnya berubah salah tingkah. "_Milady_, Anda menaruh hati pada saya?"

_Miss_ Spring menghela napas berat. "Mungkin. Aku … aku tidak yakin. Mengetahui kau akan terjun ke medan perang, aku cemas, takut luar biasa, kalau-kalau kau tak akan kembali lagi."

"Tapi … _Milady_, ini tidak mungkin. Saya hanya seorang pelayan. Sedangkan Anda adalah seorang hartawan."

"Aku sudah memecatmu. Kau orang biasa sekarang," _Miss_ Spring mengoreksi. "Dan aku juga."

"Anda pantas mendapat seseorang yang lebih baik, _Milady_."

"_Well_, aku memilihmu. Kau keberatan?"

"Tidak, saya—"

"Apa itu berarti kau juga menyukaiku?"

"Eh—"

"Sudah, lupakan."

Kemudian hening. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Mendadak, _Miss_ Spring bertanya lirih, "Apa kau akan tetap pergi?"

"Ya."

"Kalau perang selesai nanti, apa kau akan kembali ke rumah ini?"

Kakashi mengangguk. "Kalau rumah ini belum hancur."

_Miss_ Spring tertawa kecil. Tetapi matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Sudahkah kau memberitahu pelayan yang lain? Mungkin saja mereka bertanya-tanya ke mana kau pergi, atau ingin bertemu."

"Ketika saya pergi, _Milady_, tak akan ada yang merindukan saya."

"Tapi aku akan merindukanmu," _Miss_ Spring berkata.

Kakashi memandang (bekas) majikannya tak percaya.

"Aku akan merindukanmu," ulangnya lagi. "Terus menerus, selama sisa hidupku. Setiap detik dalam hariku, setiap napas dalam helaku."

"Saya…" Kakashi terbata-bata, kehilangan kata-kata. "Saya merasa terhormat Anda menginginkan saya, sungguh. Mengingat perlakuan Anda kepada saya selama ini…."

_Miss_ Spring mendengus. Di saat yang sama, sebulir air mata jatuh mengenai pipinya. "Itu namanya hubungan cinta-benci, tahu."

Tetesan air mata itu menderas. _Miss_ Spring buru-buru menyekanya dengan punggung tangan, namun sang pelayan menahan. Menggunakan jemari dan telapaknya yang besar, sang pelayan menghapuskan air mata di pipi majikannya.

"_Milady_," Ia berbisik. "Jangan menangis."

"Bagaimana aku tidak menangis, Bodoh!" _Miss_ Spring berseru di tengah isaknya. Kali ini tak merasa perlu meralat ucapannya. "Kau akan pergi. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana nasibmu. Aku bahkan tidak tahu harus aku harus bagaimana setelah ini!"

_Miss_ Spring menangis sejadinya. Kakashi jadi bingung harus melakukan apa. Ragu-ragu, ia mendekap gadis itu. Ia menepuk kepala si gadis, sekali, dua kali, hingga berubah menjadi usapan lembut di rambut merah mudanya.

"Saat saya pergi, _Milady_," Sang _butler_ berbisik pelan. "Anda mengungsilah ke utara. Pedesaan, di mana para ternak masih bisa merumput dengan damai. Perang tak 'kan mencapai Anda di sana."

Gadis itu menggeleng. Beberapa surai merah jambunya menempel di pipi yang lengket oleh bekas air mata. Sang _butler_ dengan setia menyingkirkan helai rambut itu. "Tidak," Ia menolak tegas. "Aku akan tinggal di sini, menunggumu pulang. Kau akan kembali, 'kan?"

_Butler_ itu mendesis pelan, merutuki kekeraskepalaan majikannya. "_Milady_, di sini tidak aman. Rumah ini akan dijarah penduduk kelaparan. Atau dibom, diratakan hingga berupa puing. Mengungsilah, _Milady_. Saya mohon. Demi keselamatan Anda."

_Miss_ Spring masih bersikukuh, mempertahankan raut mukanya. "Kau memintanya sebagai pelayan yang menghawatirkan majikannya, atau sebagai seorang pria yang menghawatirkan gadisnya?"

Kakashi terdiam sejenak, kemudian menjawab, "Keduanya, _Milady_," Ia menjawab takzim. "Dari sisi manapun Anda melihatnya, ya, saya mencemaskan Anda."

"Tapi rambut ini terlalu berbeda. Meski di pengungsian, orang lain akan mengucilkanku, seperti mereka menganggap warnanya serupa kutukan. Atau sihir. Biarlah aku di sini saja, bersembunyi dalam _bunker_."

_Butler_ itu terdiam. Beberapa detik dihabiskannya untuk berpikir. "Katakan saja, Anda berasal dari negeri jauh di timur, seperti saya. Di negeri itu, warna rambut Anda adalah lazim. Sedikit yang memiliki rambut berwarna, namun merupakan hal yang wajar di sana."

_Miss_ Spring tampak mempertimbangkan. "Begitukah? Apa mereka akan percaya?"

Kakashi mengangguk. "Sedikit sekali orang yang pernah pergi ke timur, _Milady. _Agar meyakinkan, mulai sekarang gunakanlah nama kedua."

"Nama samaran?" _Miss_ Spring mengangkat alisnya. "Yang berbau ketimuran? Aku tak punya ide sama sekali_._"

Kakashi meletakkan jemari di dagu, memikirkan sebuah nama sembari memindai si gadis. Ia angkat suara ketika menemukan sesuatu. "_Milady_, warna rambut Anda mengingatkan saya akan sebuah bunga di negeri saya dulu."

Wajah _Miss_ Spring mencerah. "Oh ya? Bunga apa?"

"Sakura. Warnanya persis seperti rambut Anda."

"Sakura…." _Miss_ Spring menggumam. "Jadi, namaku akan menjadi Sakura Spring? Jelek sekali."

"Tidak, dalam bahasa kami, Spring adalah _haru_. Nama Haruno akan bagus untuk Anda. Haruno Sakura, sakura musim semi."

_Miss_ Spring termenung sesaat. "Haruno Sakura…." Ia gumamkan nama barunya. "… Aku suka."

Sakura—alias _Miss_ Spring—membisikkan nama barunya dalam berbagai intonasi. Dalam rendah atau tingginya nada, ia tampak menyukainya. Mendadak, ia menoleh pada sang pelayan.

"Mulai sekarang, ubah panggilan kita dengan aku-kau. Jangan lagi gunakan saya-Anda, kita setara sekarang. Kaumengerti?"

"Sa—aku mengerti."

"Di kamp militer nanti, jangan lihat gadis lain. Kau milikku, kaudengar?"

Kakashi tersenyum sedikit, "Posesif sekali," ujarnya. "Ada lagi?"

Sakura merenung sejenak. Dalam beberapa detik, kepalanya terangkat dan matanya memandang tegas. "Tolong panggilkan semua pelayan. Aku akan memberhentikan mereka semua hari ini."

Mata Kakashi membulat sekejap. "Tidak! Kau tak boleh melakukan itu!" Ia berseru.

"Mengapa? Itu kuasaku sebagai majikan. Aku ingin rumah ini dikosongkan, semuanya mengungsi ke tempat yang aman."

Kakashi menghembuskan napas lega, lalu menyunggingkan seulas senyum. "Ternyata kau orang yang baik hati."

"_Well_, memangnya selama ini kaukira aku sejahat apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Biar kupanggilkan yang lain," ujar Kakashi. Ia berdiri, dan berjalan cepat keluar.

Sakura menunggu dengan sabar, menghabiskan waktu dengan mengingat-hingga beberapa menit kemudian, seluruh pelayan telah berkumpul mengitarinya, dengan raut wajah cemas dan takut.

* * *

Sakura menarik kopernya susah payah. Melewati jalan tapak depan _mansion_, menuju luar gerbang. Di belakang, para pelayan membawa tas dan bawaan masing-masing, mengikuti dengan raut sedih.

Setelah semuanya berkumpul di depan gerbang _mansion_, Sakura mulai berbicara. Menyampaikan rasa terima kasihnya kepada para pelayan, karena telah melayani dirinya dengan sangat baik. Memohon maaf atas sifat dan sikapnya yang kadang menyebalkan. Mendoakan keselamatan mereka semua, sembari berharap perang cepat usai. Para pelayan menangis tersedu-sedu, terharu, dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

Satu per satu pelayan pergi. Sebagian berjalan kaki, sebagian lainnya menumpang gerobak kuda. Pelayan terakhir, kesayangan sang nona, memandangi rekan-rekan kerjanya meninggalkan _mansion_ Keluarga Spring.

"Semuanya sudah pergi, Sakura."

Sakura mendengus kecil. "Aku tahu, aku punya mata."

Hening sejenak. Sakura berbisik pelan, agak bergetar, "Jadi, kaupergi sekarang?"

Kakashi mengangguk. "Kurasa begitu."

"… Kau tahu, sebenarnya aku tidak ingin melihatmu pergi."

Kakashi mengerutkan kening. "Yah, kau bisa menutup mata, kalau begitu."

"Tapi kalau aku menutup mata, aku jadi tidak bisa melihatmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya."

Kakashi meringis. "Jangan buat seolah-olah aku akan mati di medan perang, tolong."

Sakura menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu, dan tidak akan pernah tahu. Apakah kau akan bertahan hidup? Atau tewas? Atau cacat fisik? Atau kau dibantai, atau diculik—"

"Hei—"

"—dan apakah kita akan bisa bertemu lagi?"

Kakashi terdiam.

"Aku tidak tahu," lanjut Sakura. "Tapi aku akan selalu mengharapkan yang terbaik bagimu. Sejak awal bertemu, aku tahu kau ini spesial. Aku yakin kau akan menjadi yang mengomando, bukan dikomando, dan kau akan kembali tanpa kurang suatu apapun," Ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan sebuah senyuman hangat, yang sanggup membuat Kakashi tersentuh.

"Terima kasih—" Kakashi tercekat, "karena sudah menghawatirkanku. Aku sangat … menghargainya."

"Aku ingin berpesan padamu," Sakura melangkah mendekat, hingga jaraknya dengan Kakashi tak lebih dari selengan saja, menengadahkan kepala untuk melihat wajah lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya, "Segera setelah semua ini berakhir, kembalilah secepat yang kau bisa. Temui aku di utara. Tidak usah pedulikan lencana dan medali yang akan diberikan raja padamu, karena nanti kau malah semakin terikat dengan militer. Aku akan menunggumu. Selalu."

Kakashi meraih tangan Sakura, dan menggenggamnya erat. Sentuhan pertamanya terhadap Sakura, yang digerakkan atas inisiatif sendiri. "Jangan khawatir. Percayakan semua padaku. Bahkan jika nanti aku mati, aku akan tetap menemuimu."

"Mengerikan," Sakura tertawa kecil, berusaha menahan air matanya, "bayangkan ketika aku tidur dan memadamkan lilin, malah ada kau gentayangan, berseliweran di atas kepalaku…"

Mau tak mau, Kakashi ikut tertawa.

"… tapi bolehlah."

Lalu sebuah dekapan erat menjadi tanda perpisahan mereka berdua.

.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

A/N: _Hey ho welcome to my first western fic!_ Pengen nyoba ending gantung yang sangat gantung (?), seperti seorang author yang saya kagumi di sana (siapa hayooo? XD). Mohon jangan sambit saya orz orz

_First of all,_ menjalani tahun demi tahun sebagai seorang _fanfic writer_, ternyata saya makin bisa berkompromi dengan _pair_ yang tidak disukai. Saya sudah 'berbaikan' dengan NaruSaku, dan sekarang gilirannya saya buat fic (yang kayaknya cocok buat) KakaSaku. Mudah-mudahan nggak terlalu OOC ya OTL OTL

_Last, review please?_ :'3


End file.
